Genma Tells His Daughter
by Richard Ryley
Summary: AU. Based on "Genma's Daughter", in which Ranma was born a girl, and turned into a boy at a young age. When Ranma and Akane first meet, they already know the secret, but how will this effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This fanfiction is based on "Genma's Daughter", by Deborah Goldsmith/ClassicalGal. The original story has been posted and can probably still be found here on fanfiction,net. The idea for this version came about because I wondered what might have happened if Genma had chosen to reveal the secret of Ranko's true gender at Jusenkyo, instead of relying on trickery to get him to fall into the Nyanniichuan. It's quite out of character for Genma to NOT keep on screwing up his child's life, but I though it would be interesting anyway.

For those who have not read the original (spoilers ahead) Ranma is actually Ranko, a girl who was born to Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Because Genma has no sons to marry to one of Soun Tendo's daughters, he decides to enlist Happosai's help in "solving his problem". He comes out of a drunken stupor to find his four year old daughter is now his four year old son. He then proceeds to run off with Ranma, and raise him as a boy, while trying to find some way to change him back. The storyline progresses exactly as in the canon, until the episode where Ranma meets his mother, where it diverges when Nodoka reveals that he was born a girl.

The central theme of this version of the story is that I get to reverse the initial scene between Ranma and Akane in the dojo, and then in the bath. While the original fanfic is very interesting in its analysis of Ranma's character, I'm really trying to give the same insights into Akane's.

* * *

Genma Tells His Daughter

by Richard Ryley

based on "Genma's Daughter" by Deborah Goldsmith

Chapter 1

"Boy," Genma Saotome began. "Stop dawdling. We should be arriving at the valley of Jusenkyo by tomorrow."

Ranma Saotome scowled, and answered his father's accusations of laziness with a boot to the head. "I was getting a rock out of my shoe, Old Man, now shut the hell up!"

After a few moments as they walked along in silence, Ranma spoke up again. "Hey, Pops, are ya plannin' on making this an all night trek, or are we gonna camp for the night?" It was getting pretty late, and although the sun had not set yet, it would be soon.

Genma seemed to consider the question. "Are you in a hurry to see Jusenkyo, son?"

"Nah, you seen one training ground, you've seen 'em all. You just seem to be in a hurry somewhat, is all."

There was a moment of silence, and Ranma commented, offhandedly, "I wouldn't mind an all night hike if you're in that much of a hurry. I'm up to it."

Genma seemed to smile as he regarded his son. "No, boy, you're right. We should get something to eat and take the time to set up a camp. There's no hurry. I must admit I was getting anxious to see these training grounds. But it'll be tomorrow before we get there either way."

Ranma shrugged. "Might as well be well rested when we arrive, so we can take full advantage of it."

They hiked on for a while more before Genma found a spot he proclaimed suitable. He watched his son as they set about setting up the camp. More and more, he was growing proud of the boy, although he still had a stubborn streak a mile wide, and never did show the proper respect for his father. There was a grudging understanding between the two of them, though, and at moments like this, Genma could see his son's attempts to impress him.

It was a long way from the hurt, unhappy boy he had taken upon himself to raise at four years old. They had been alone, together, for far too long, far longer than he had ever anticipated. In many ways, it tore at him, knowing how he had failed his son so many times. He seemed happy, but...

Genma sighed. He had been thinking about this far more often lately, since he found out about Jusenkyo. He hoped finally this would set things right, but... could he trust in his plan to work? It revolved around so many variables, the timing at falling into the first spring, being able to catch Ranma off guard and knock him into the second. He knew full well how good Ranma had become lately, and he calculated only a 50/50 chance that he could actually catch him off guard. He was almost tempted to leave it to luck, but that wasn't good enough.

"Hey, Pops, whatcha so distracted for! If you want me to fix the food you'd better get with settin' up the tents!"

Dismissing his thoughts, Genma busied himself finishing up the last of the preparations. After that, they ate a simple meal, prepared by his son, of course. He wondered if perhaps this was a talent he had inherited from before. He had at first left the cooking to Ranma because it was just too much hassle for him to do it, but then he had started to think maybe Ranma liked it a bit. He tried to let the boy have what simple pleasures he could.

They settled in for the night around the campfire, and Genma found his memories playing back over the past. The days with his family, when Ranma was first born. The cooking of his wife, Nodoka, and how wonderful it was to be with her. He had searched for twelve years for a way back to his wife, to his family, and now it was almost within his grasp. He could even see the Tendos again, and enjoy the company of his good friend Soun, while seeing how his three daughters had turned out.

He had been writing to Soun a lot over the years, and Soun had seemed hopeful that Jusenkyo was the solution to his problem as well. It would be nice for he and Ranma to visit the Tendo girls again. Although Kirira had long since passed away (news that had deeply saddened him, despite his own problems at the time) Soun had noted that his eldest Kasumi was growing up very like her. He rarely said anything about Nabiki, but Genma gathered that she had become somewhat of a financial wizard. And Akane, of course, had expressed an interest in continuing the family's school of Anything Goes, just as they had expected. She had always been an active and aggressive little girl. She was so much like Ranma, and they had been so close...

Genma frowned at the friendships that had been destroyed by his sudden disappearance. He and Soun had talked many times, or written anyway, about various leads to resolve his problem, and allow Genma to finally come home. They had even, after exhausting all other possibilities, considered the idea of going ahead with the plan that had led to this disaster, and engage Ranma and Akane to each other. After all they loved each other so much as children, surely they would be just as close when introduced to one another again.

Yet, Genma's own memory of failures in the past made him worry. The Neko-Ken. The engagement to that Kounji girl. The many times they had been chased out of some village or temple. More and more, it was Ranma that was saving him from these little miscalculations, more than the other way around. This relied almost entirely on his misleading Ranma, and if he caught wind of the trick there might not be another chance. If he couldn't rely on Ranma's help, could he rely on being able to distract him? When he'd spent the boy's entire life teaching him not to be distracted?

He almost wished he hadn't been so adamant about the boy being a man amongst men. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now... Ranma would obviously hate what Genma was about to do to him at Jusenkyo. Genma himself had made sure of that. But... was there some way to make him see that it wasn't all that bad? That perhaps he could still be himself, and play at being who his mother wanted him to be? If he talked it over with Ranma, would he be willing to go to such lengths to see his mother again? So that Genma could see his wife again?

Almost regretting the decision as soon as he opened his mouth, Genma spoke. "Son... are you asleep?"

There was a short silence, and then a bleary response. "Nah, not yet, Pop. Whaddya want?"

Genma smiled at his son's grouchy attitude. "This... This Jusenkyo sounds like it will be a wonderful place. I have heard that its springs have magical qualities. It should be the perfect place to train."

Ranma snorted. "Magic, Pops? Geez, I think you've lost it."

"No, no. I have seen the effects. And come on, boy, with all the things we have seen, don't tell me you don't believe in magic."

"I don't believe in any magic, Pops, but what I can use ta win a fight. You taught me that."

Genma chuckled. "True. But I'm sure this Jusenkyo is real. I doubted it too, at first. But I decided to check it out. I found someone who had actually been there."

Ranma snorted again. "Sure thing, Pops. It'll probably be nuthin'. Let's go to sleep."

There was a short silence. "Ranma... do you remember your mother?"

Ranma looked up. His father rarely called him by name except when he was yelling at him. And there was a faraway quality in his voice. Ranma almost just laughed dismissively, but something stopped him.

He thought for a moment. "Naw, Pop. I don't. I thought... well, I thought she was dead or somethin'."

"No, no, she's very much alive." His voice lowered slightly. "Or at least, I hope so..."

"Hm." Ranma frowned as he considered this. "So, if Mom's still around, how come ya haven't taken me ta see her?"

There was a long, silence. When he spoke again, Genma's voice had that tone it usually took on when he was being overdramatic. "Your father... has done something horrible, Ranma. Terrible! I... I can't face your mother until I correct it."

Ranma did snort this time. "Figures. Yer such an idiot, Pops."

"Yes... and this is something I did to you, my son. Something..." Suddenly, his voice lowered, almost as if he were serious. "Something I'm really sorry for."

Ranma sat up. His father had never said he was sorry for any of the things he did to him. "You mean the N-Neko-Ken?"

"Not the Neko-Ken, son. Worse than the Neko-Ken. Way worse than the Neko-Ken." Genma put a hand to his face. He might have been wiping a tear away... but no, Ranma discarded that thought as soon as he had it. Pops would fake crying at the drop of a hat, but he never cried for REAL.

"How could anything be worse than the N-N-Neko-Ken?" Ranma shuddered.

Genma sighed. "It was when I left with you, Ranma. When I ran away with you on this training trip. When I left your mother and our home and... and I took you away with me."

Ranma sat up and stared at his father. He was looking back at him, with a look in his eyes he had never seen before. A haunted, pained look. This was no joke, he was not teasing or kidding around. He was serious.

"So... the reason you ran away with me was because of... this thing you did? That's why we've been on the road all this time?"

Genma nodded. "I thought you did that to train me," Ranma continued. "So I'd be the best martial artist in Japan."

"I did want you to be the best martial artist in Japan, Ranma, and I still do. But I could have done that from home." Genma hung his head. "But I couldn't go home again after what I did."

"What... what did you do?"

Genma was silent a moment, staring off into space. To be honest, he was trying to think of the best way to explain it, without scaring the boy. Or worse, sending him off in a blind rage where he would want to kill Genma, or worse.

"I... I always wanted a son, Ranma. A son just like you." The old man smiled at him. "A son I could be proud of, who would be a man, and carry on the school of Anything Goes."

Ranma blushed. "Well, yeah, Pops... all men want to have sons I guess. To... carry on their name." This subject always made Ranma uncomfortable. He always felt wrong, off, like there was something in his heart that balked at this. He knew he wanted to have a family someday, but thinking about it in any detail always made him feel... empty. And often, perverted.

"The thing is, when I finally got the son I wanted, I... I had to do something. Something awful. I... At the time I had a Master, Happ..." He looked around him, as if worried someone was listening. "I won't say his name, but he was my Master at the time. He trained both me, and an old friend, Soun Tendo."

"He was very powerful, he taught me all the techniques of Anything Goes. And he knew great magic, too. He didn't use a lot of spells, but he knew where to get his hands on some. He knew all sorts of things like that."

Genma fell silent, and Ranma found himself confused. He wasn't sure what this was leading to. But there was something in the back of his mind, some twinge, that made him feel uneasy. He had been touched by magic before, and some sense had always alerted him to it. It was almost like he knew what it was like to be enchanted, and it always brought up vague, disturbing memories for him. Those memories were surfacing right now, a tiny, wrinkled old man, and a sensation of being... wrong.

"Do you... do you remember anything about the day we left, Ranma? Or your life before that?" Genma looked at him, hopefully.

Ranma couldn't shake the disturbing feeling in his gut. "Naw, Pop. I... don't remember nuthin' from back then." He stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "I guess it was too long ago. All I remember is being with you, and growin' up on the road. What... what was mom like? Or... our house?"

"Your mother had red hair." Genma laughed quietly, with a smile on his face. He wasn't looking at Ranma. "Especially when she was younger. It had turned about red-brown by the time we got married. Our house... I don't know." He sighed. "It was just a normal house, nice, but we couldn't afford much. I hardly remember it myself..."

Something surfaced from the darkness of Ranma's memory. A flash of red hair, and sadness. Someone crying. Reaching out to that person, hurting as they hurt. But not red hair, black, short blue black hair. And then comfort, two women, comforting them.

It was all too vague for Ranma to get any images from it, but it was almost immediately followed by a wave of uneasiness. A sense that things were all wrong. A feeling that Ranma had felt many times in his life, but had always kept pushed firmly down. I am a man, he said to himself, a man amongst men, and I'm not afraid of anything. I am proud of what I've done, and who I am. Those words always made the bad feeling go away. But this time, it only made it sit in his stomach, and rest there, making him feel nauseated.

Not noticing Ranma's reaction, Genma continued. "I was afraid of that. You see... son... I've been lying to you. I've lied to you about... your name. And I've lied to you about who you are. You are my child but... you're... you're not my son. You..."

Genma's voice trailed off, as he struggled to continue. Ranma's eyes widened. "You mean I'm... um... adopted or somethin'?" This sort of made sense. If Pops had stolen a child or... Ranma balked at the idea of his father not being faithful to his mother, but the idea still flitted across his thoughts. That would explain why he felt he could not return to his wife.

Genma shook his head, though. "No, no... you are my child. But..." He sighed deeply, and looked at the ground. "You are my... daughter, not my son. I... Happ... the Master... he... he turned you into a boy."

That queasy feeling in his stomach shot up into his throat, and it took every thing he had to keep it from going further. Still, it took several minutes for Ranma to recover enough to be able to speak, and when he did, his voice was hoarse. "What? ... What do you mean?"

"You were born a girl, son. ... daughter." Genma's gaze was still turned to the ground. "Your name was Ranko. You had friends... a BEST friend, that you hung out with all the time. I... I took all that away from you and then... I took you away..."

"You mean, I... You mean I... I'm a... a... stupid, weak, silly GIRL?" Ranma was trying to fight the rising sense of panic in him. He wanted to deny this. It had to be a joke. "You're kidding, right? That isn't funny, Pops!"

"It's not a joke, son. It's the truth." Genma looked up, and noted the anger he had expected to see at this revelation. He was a bit unnerved to see a bit of fear as well. "This doesn't change how I feel about you, Ranma. You've been a good son, and I'm very proud of you. You've become a real... man amongst men... and that doesn't have to change. You're a man NOW, son, and if that makes you happy, then I'm glad."

Ranma suddenly turned away. The contents of his stomach were threatening to come up again. Something had begun screaming inside his head, something he fought very hard not to listen to. With a great deal of effort, he managed to keep control of both his stomach and the raging going on inside his head.

"I can't return to your mother as long as you're a boy, though. She'll..." he lowered his head. "Well, she'll kill me. My old friend... Soun Tendo... I can't go see him, either. I haven't been back home, to Nerima, in years, and even if I stopped by for a visit, there is still a chance Nodoka would find out about me. About you."

"Why are ya tellin' me this, Pop?" Ranma had managed to regain his focus, but he could now sense feelings he had been supressing for years rising up in him, fighting to break out. He felt... ashamed. Pop was proud of him for being a man. But those feelings were rising up, feelings of not wanting to be... a man. Pop would... Pop would hate him. "Girls are weak. Girls are a distraction from the Art. I can't be a girl."

Genma winced. "Actually, son... I wasn't really serious about most of that. I... Well, I lied to you, son."

His words hit Ranma worse than a betrayal. "What?"

"You..." Genma studied him, an apologetic look in his eyes. "You remember how you used to tell me it was so hard being a boy? And I said that all men felt that way? I... It's not true, Ranma. I just told you that because I thought that if you felt trapped in a body you hated all your life, you'd feel better if you were proud that you overcame those feelings."

"What?" Ranma started to feel tears coming to his eyes, and blinked them harshly away. Men don't cry. "Do you know... do you know how bad I felt about that?"

"I know, son," Genma put a hand on his shoulder. "But you overcame that, right? You're proud to be a man, now, aren't you?"

Inwardly, Ranma shuddered, at the knife being twisted in his heart. But outwardly, he managed a nod. "You're right. I don't want to be a weak girl. I'm a man, and I'm proud of being a man." It had to be true, right? After all, he said it, he meant it. So it had to be true.

Genma smiled though. "It's no SO bad, being a girl. Girls aren't really... well, MOST of them aren't fighters, but some can be fighters. It's just, most girls don't WANT to follow the Art, they would rather hang out with their friends and go shopping, and have babies and stuff like that."

"Your mother, though..." He shuddered a bit, and got that faraway look in his eyes again, this time looking fearful instead of longing. "She is quite tough. And dangerous with that katana of hers. I always hoped that you would inherit her spirit." He glanced at Ranma, and there was suddenly regret in his eyes. "At first it didn't look like it..." His expression then cleared as he smiled. "But you have definitely turned out to be a great martial artist."

Ranma seemed to be considering this, while still trying to ignore his pounding heartbeat. But what his father was saying was making sense. Maybe he... she... inherited his love of the Art from his mother. But he was still his father's son. He could still be a man.

He looked up. "Well, that's all in the past, right? Whether I was a girl before, I'm a guy now, and I can't change that. Right?"

"Well... that's kind of why I'm telling you this." Genma studied him for a moment. "I've been searching for a way to change you back. Or, to undo the spell Happos... the Master put on you. I've been all over looking for a way to undo the spell, but apparently the Master chose some sort of magic that is so strong it can't be dispelled."

"It may be able to be reversed, though. This training ground, Jusenkyo... it turns out that the springs at this training grounds are cursed. If you fall into one of the springs, you turn into whatever drowned there, a thousand years ago or so. Most of the springs turn you into some sort of animal; we wouldn't want that, although it would be interesting to see if some of the forms could be used for a martial arts style..." Genma's voice trailed off at this, and he seemed to be thinking about it.

Ranma grew impatient, and hit him over the head. "Get on with it, Old Man."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, it turns out, though that one of the springs most readily available, right near the entrance to the valley, in fact, is the Spring of Drowned Girl. It will turn you into a girl."

"What? No way, Old Man! You're not turnin' me into some stupid girl! What, are you crazy?" Part of Ranma was infuriated with his father for even thinking of such a thing, particularly if he really was proud of him being a guy. Another part was absolutely terrified, for a reason he couldn't identify. All he knew was that the idea of being a girl... it left him shaking with fear.

"It won't be permanent!" Genma was quick to point out, putting up his hands. "The curses all work the same way, when you are splashed with cold water you turn into your cursed form, but hot water will change you back. Don't you see? It's perfect! You'll be able to be a man all you want to be, and yet you can change back to your original self and be a girl any time you want to!"

"And why would I WANT to?" Ranma protested, still managing to keep his anger at the forefront, overwhelming whatever that other feeling was.

"We'll be able to go see your mother again!" Genma responded, and Ranma drew up, considering it. It would be nice to see his... mother. Of course, she would expect him to be a girl, and dress up like...

"No way," Ranma shook his head. "I ain't girlin' up in dresses and stuff just to see my Mom. This is the stupidest idea you've ever had, Pop."

Genma winced a bit, but then tried again. "Look, you don't have to wear a dress. Girls these days are all tough and play at being men and wear men's clothes. It's all the rage with the kids and teenagers. Probably the influence from America..." He frowned a bit, but then smiled. "No one will mind if you act like a guy and wear guy's clothes as a girl. And we can tell everyone, truthfully, that I raised you as a boy, since I wanted you to be a martial artist."

He paused a moment, hoping to drive the point home. "Plus, I told you about my friend Soun Tendo. His daughter, Akane, used to be really good friends with you. It would be nice to visit my old friend again, and you might find you like Akane. She's a martial artist, like you are, and the two of you might become good friends again."

"Why would I want to be friends with some GIRL?" Ranma said, turning to look away. Yet, there was something deep inside him that really liked that thought. Rather than being encouraging, it only made him more frightened.

Genma grinned. "The two of you used to spar all the time when you were little. Akane would often beat you."

Ranma looked up. "She sure can't beat me now!" He protested, his pride stung.

"You'll never know unless you try..."

Ranma frowned. He really didn't want to go through with this, but it was starting to sound more appealing. "Well... I guess it ain't so bad. After all, there might be some new techniques I might be able to learn, having a female body." He looked thoughtful, "That is, if girls aren't as much weaker than guys as you said. It... it would be a challenge... if I have to learn a new way to fight..."

"That's true." Genma paused a moment, musing on his thoughts about the animal curses. "There is a spring nearby that turns a person into a panda. A panda would have great physical strength, and yet still be able to stand upright..."

Ranma shook his head as he studied his father. "You've definitely come up with a crazy idea this time, Pop... but I'll tell you what, if you curse yourself to turn into a panda, I'll go ahead and jump in this Spring of Drowned Girl."

"Deal." Genma grinned.

Ranma blew out his breath. "Are you even sure this is gonna work, Pop? I mean, yeah, we've run into magic and stuff before, but what if this is so much hot air?"

"Not to worry, boy," Genma said. "I happened to find someone who had actually been cursed at Jusenkyo. He demonstrated it for me, pouring hot and cold water over himself. I know it will work. Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day, and then we'll start having to make plans to head back to Japan."

* * *

Ranma was in the pit. It was a nightmare that he had often, sometimes as much as once a week. They used to be once or more a night, back when it actually happened. But in his dream, he was back in the pit again, surrounded by cats, clawing and biting him.

"No, no!" He cried, trying to shield his face from the claws. "I don't want to learn the Neko-Ken. Let me out!"

He then heard a female voice say, "Ranko dear, don't hold the cat like that. You'll get cat hair on your dress." He looked down, and noticed that he was wearing a dress. A pretty floral print dress. The cats were clawing at it and shredding it. At first he was a little boy, wearing a dress, but then, as the cats continued to shred it, and claw at her hair and face, Ranko realized that she was a little girl, about two years younger.

The cats' mewling started to sound like voices. "Ranko. Ranko." They were saying. "You're a girl. You're a girl." Ranko huddled in the pit, wrapping her arms around herself in terror. "You'll never get out. You'll never get out. You'll be trapped here with us forever."

The clawing at her hair continued, and Ranko saw wisps of red. Blood? No, hair. Red hair. "Mommy!" She cried out. "Help me!" The cats continued to call her name, taunt her with the fact that she was a girl. "Don't make me learn this Neko-Ken! I won't hold the cat any more, I swear!"

Suddenly, warm hands were around her, and pulling her out of the pit. Someone was there, her mother, the vaguest of memories of what she looked like. But there was hair, red hair. She held her daughter tight, soothing her. Ranko cried on her mother's shoulder.

There was more crying from nearby. Ranko was alone in the blackness, and then she took a step forward. She was in a sandbox - no had just stepped out of a sandbox. The red hair, was her mother there? No, it was just her. She looked down at her hair, a child's hair, fine and silky, cascading over her shoulder, a firey red. She stumbled forward, at the sobs in front of her. She had a shovel in her hand.

It was a little girl, her age. She had blue-black hair, and was wearing a pretty dress like hers. She huddled in the arms of her mother, and Ranko's heart tore at the pain in her voice. She clutched a broken shovel in her tiny hand, and her mother stroked her gently, murmuring soft words.

Ranko touched her shoulder and the girl looked up at her. Dark, expressive brown eyes met her own, red with tears. She held out her shovel. "Don't cry, 'Kane. You're my bestest friend."

Ranma sat up in the darkness, crying out. His father mumbled something, but thankfully did not awaken to berate him for making so much noise. Ranma struggled to get his heartbeat under control, part of him ashamed at being so weak as to be terrified by nightmares.

He had never dreamed about being a girl before. But as the memories brought up by the dream resurfaced and reinforced each other, he found himself shivering. It was true. He had thought that maybe his Pop was pulling his leg, or that this Jusenkyo thing was just some sort of kick he was on. Even the part of him that accepted that his father was telling the truth didn't totally think through what it really meant. In the back of his mind, Ranma was still a boy, and being told that he was born a girl hadn't really sunk in.

But now he KNEW. He remembered... his childhood. His girlhood. Being a girl, with... with long red hair, wearing dresses, and playing in the sandbox. Crying and being comforted by his... her mother.

Ranma put his hands to his face, shivering. He was... he was a girl. Really a girl. It seemed to be overwhelming him, the barriers he had put in place to those memories and feelings shattering before the storm. His father had lied to him, lied about everything. Was he lying now? Were there even more horrors waiting for him at Jusenkyo? What would happen once they returned home?

Just as it was about to get too much, the memory of those brown eyes returned, and her own voice offering those words. "You're my bestest friend." Akane Tendo. That's what her father had said was the name of his friend's daughter. The one that used to be his friend. He hadn't ever remembered her before, her name had meant nothing to him, and yet, here was this memory from her childhood. Her bestest friend, whose pain meant more to her than her own.

Somehow, thinking about that little black haired girl with the brown eyes, Ranma's churning fears and emotions started to settle down. Focusing on her, as if she were some sort of mantra, Ranma regained his control, and laid back down to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ranma and Genma came up to the Springs of Jusenkyo. The guide started into his speech about the "tragic legends", but Ranma just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, we know all about it. So which one is the Spring of Drowned Girl, Pop?"

Genma consulted his map, noting the two he had circled in pencil. "I'm pretty sure it's... this one right here." He walked over and stopped in front of a spring.

"You sure it's the right one?" Ranma said uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, this Spring of Drowned Girl," the Jusenkyo Guide said. "Very tragic legend of young girl who die here, one thousand, five hundred year ago."

Ranma stared down into the waters. Something inside him wanted very badly to step into that pool. But the greater part of him was too parylized with fear to move.

"Are you going to stand there all day, boy, or..."

"Just shut up, Old Man, and give me a minute!" Ranma snapped. Then he turned and glared at his father angrily. "Or I'm turning and walking away from this place right now!"

Genma wisely held his tongue. After several more minutes of watching his son just standing there starting into the water, Genma finally started to get bored. "I'm going to go check out this Spring of Drowned Panda." He said, walking over to the next spring over.

"Oh, yes, that Spring of Drowned Panda, very tragic... Mr. Customer, what you do?" The Guide called out, as Genma just waded out into the spring. He dunked himself under, and disappeared, as the Guide continued to call out for him to stop and come back.

There was a moment's silence, in which even Ranma stopped to look at the quiet pond, and then the surface of the water was broken by a massive splash. A panda bear surfaced, and stood upright in the middle of the spring. It looked down at its paws, then it's body, and growfed in satisfaction. It still had Genma's glasses hanging down from the side of its face, although it did not seem to need them, and his gi hung loosely off of one arm.

"Ah, Mr. Customer, you are very strange one, yes?" The Guide said. He turned and walked back to his hut.

Ranma stared for a moment, his eyes wide, but then he just shook his head. "You really are an idiot, Old Man."

Genma came over and started trying to lecture him, but then realized he could not speak. Frustrated, he stopped and started thinking.

"You'll need to get some paper to write on or something," Ranma commented. Then he looked down at the spring. "Well, I guess that confirms that you're right about this one, too."

Steeling himself as if about to walk through a lake of fire, Ranma stepped into the spring. He felt a tingling beginning in his body, but it was not too intense. After a moment, he waded in deeper, and submerged his head under the surface. The tingling immediately became stronger, spreading out over his whole body, and there was a definate sensation of his body shifting, changing, flowing from one place to another.

She broke the surface of the water. She knew the change had taken place instantly, but still took a moment to prepare herself for the reality. Her hands shaking a little, she looked down, and slowly opened her gi. Ranma's face turned beet red, and closing her eyes, she pulled the gi shut.

She waded out of the water, her arms wrapped firmly around her chest, blushing deeply. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Old Man! I... I just... I can't BELIEVE I let you talk me into this!"

The panda growfed at her, and she grinned. "Guess I don't have to listen to you bellyache about how I'm a weak silly girl, now." The panda looked hurt. "Oh, don't worry. It doesn't seem all that bad." She did a few katas to test out her new body. "I think I'm faster than I was before. But I'm not nearly as strong. Gonna have to compensate for that."

The panda was still staring at her, and Ranma started to feel uncomfortable. As she looked down at herself, she noticed the wet gi was sticking to her skin. Her blush returned as she wrapped her arms around herself again. "Geez! Pop! I never expected ya to be a pervert or nuthin'!"

The panda quickly turned away, but the Guide had returned from his hut with some hot water. The panda poured it over his head, while the Guide looked over Ranma. "You very strange ones, very strange ones indeed. Many people come to Jusenkyo, fall into springs, but very few actually step into them..."

Ranma waved her hand dismissively again. "Yeah, yeah, we knew all about it. Let's just say I had my reasons."

Genma, meanwhile, had returned to human form and slipped back into his gi. "I'm sorry for staring, boy... um, I mean, Ranma but..." He paused a moment to stare at his reborn daughter.

"You... you look just like your mother."

Ranma blushed and looked at herself. She still kept her arms wrapped over her chest, to hide what the cold water was doing to her body. "I do?"

"I told you that she had red hair," Genma said with a smile. "So did you, as a little girl. Apparently, you still do."

Ranma turned to look at her hair, then her pigtail, which was, indeed, a bright flaming red. She should have expected that, after the dream, but it was still a shock. Genma turned to walk over to their packs. "Let me get you a dry gi, and then you can change in the Guide's hut."

The Guide looked at them. "Mr. Customer not want hot water?"

Genma started, having not considered that. He looked at Ranma, but she shook her head. "No... no," she said. "I think I want to try this out for a while. If you're right, Pop," She looked at him, "I haven't been a girl in twelve years. Maybe I should get a feel for what it's like."

Ranma took the gi that her father offered, and headed into the hut to change. She tried not to think about the feelings of relief and comfort that were washing over her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Genma Tells His Daughter"

Chapter 2

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! Come quickly! I have news!"

Soun waited patiently as his daughters gathered in the family room, sitting at the dining table. "I have just heard from an old friend of mine, Genma Saotome, who has been training in China." Soun began. "He has been away for more than ten years. Our families used to be very close, but... after a terrible accident twelve years ago, he disappeared, along with his daughter, Ranko."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said kindly. "Is this man's daughter Ranko all right?"

Soun looked around at her, a little startled. "Oh, well, yes, Ranko is all right... although her life has not exactly been easy. You see, Genma has been raising her on the road with him, while he has been on the run."

Akane scowled. "He did what? What kind of father would take his daughter and raise her out in the wilderness?"

Soun blanched. He wasn't expecting this reaction, and now that he thought about it himself, wasn't sure how to defend Genma. "Well... in all honesty, it is because of Ranko that Genma had to run away. He... he made a terrible mistake, and has been on the road for all this time trying to find a cure."

"A cure?" Nabiki looked thoughtful. "Do you mean this Ranko has a disease or something?"

"Not exactly, more like a... curse." Soun grimaced. He and Genma had decided this was the best way to explain things. They would claim Ranma got cursed twelve years ago, and this was why they ran away. He wanted to wait until Ranma arrived so he could demonstrate in person, though. It would be hard enough to believe the truth upon seeing it.

Soun came over and sat down at the table. "The main thing is, since Genma has been on the road all this time, he has been raising Ranko like a boy. She dresses like a boy, and talks like one. She actually feels like she is one, in a way," He smiled sheepishly. "He has also trained her in the martial arts. And also, Ranko now goes by the name Ranma."

Akane's frown was replaced by a wicked grin of mischief. Finally, she would have someone that she could spar with. This Ranko... Ranma was probably pretty good, if she had been training all her life, but Akane had been training all of her life as well. Akane knew she was better than just about everyone she knew, even boys, so she would probably be able to beat Ranko as well. And if she had been raised to be a boy, well, it would just feel that much better beating her.

Kasumi was shaking her head. "This does not really seem all that much better. That poor girl, being raised as a boy. And what does her mother think of this?"

"Well, that is sort of the problem. Genma has been hiding from Nodoka until he could find a cure. But he has finally given up, and wants to reconcile with his wife. He is hoping that we can break the news to her, and help him reunite mother and daughter."

"Oh, how wonderful," Kasumi said, her eyes shining. "I would love to help Ranko-chan reunite with her mother!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sounds charming..."

She was interrupted by a chime from the door. Soun leaped to his feet. "My old friend!" He cried, running to the genkan. Kasumi followed, a little more sedately. As they opened the door, however, they were both shocked to see a panda bear standing at the door.

Soun stood and stared at the panda, making gasping noises, as Nabiki and Akane finally caught up to them. The little red haired girl in front of the panda cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself. She looked up at the family a little shyly, although with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Forgive my Pops, but as you see, it's raining, and so we had to show up like this." It was, in fact, pouring down rain, and the girl and the panda were both soaked.

Soun worked his mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. "Oh!" the girl said. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm Ranma Saotome. You're expecting us?"

"Uh, oh, yeah, come in." The familiar name seemed to draw Soun out of his shock. Still eyeing the panda suspiciously, he led the group back to the family room.

Kasumi had recovered a bit more quickly, and offered Ranko a hug, which she accepted uncomfortably. She then bowed a bit more formally. "Welcome to the Tendo household, Ranko-chan, we are all very honored to meet you."

"Um... yeah, I guess. Could I get some hot water?" Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded graciously and headed for the kitchen.

Ranma looked around at the confused faces around her. "So... I guess you weren't expecting a panda, huh? Pops didn't tell you... oh, but wait, he wouldn't have been able to tell you, he didn't send any letters after Jusenkyo."

Soun brightened. "Oh, but you did go to Jusenkyo, though? I see you must have..." He sized up Ranma and gave her a wink.

Ranma looked embarrassed. As she glanced away from Soun, her gaze happened to fall on Akane. Her eyes widened as she recognized her instantly. While she was now much older, she was obviously the girl from her dream.

Akane grew a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "What?"

"Oh... um..." Ranma looked away. "You... look like someone I know."

"Oh." Akane stared at her for a moment. For some reason, the redhead looked familiar to her, too.

In the meantime, Kasumi had returned from the kitchen and handed a kettle of hot water to Ranma. She took the kettle, and turned to the panda. "Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any to show you. This is my father, Genma Saotome."

She poured the kettle over his head, and he returned to human form. Ranma made sure to stand in front of her father long enough to give him time to adjust his clothes, although he had gotten quite fast at changing when given advanced warning. He was back in his gi almost before he had finished transforming.

Soun fainted. Ranko looked around at the others. Nabiki and Akane were staring at them with open mouths, Kasumi was also looking shocked, but worried. "I suppose... your father did explain about my curse, right?"

Kasumi's eyes turned sympathetic. "He told us you were cursed, yes, but not what your curse was. Oh, you poor dear. What do you turn into?"

"Um..." Ranma glanced back at her father, not happy about having to lie, but unable to think of anything else. "My curse is a little different from Pop's. See, I don't turn into my cursed form, I turn back from it. I was in the rain, so..." She held up the kettle. "This will turn me into my cursed form."

Kasumi nodded, she hadn't thought it through, but she had expected it, since she had been told Ranko was a young girl. "The truth is... I don't turn into any kind of animal. I... uh... I change gender."

She poured the hot water over herself. In an instant, she had grown a couple of inches, had gone from red hair to black, and become a boy.

"Oh, my," Kasumi commented, putting her hands over her mouth. Nabiki suddenly regarded Ranma with a certain interest, while Akane's expression turned sour.

Kasumi took Ranma's hands. "Oh, poor Ranko-chan. I see now why your father raised you as a boy. You poor dear. I'm so sorry for you."

"Hey, it ain't so bad. I'm a better martial artist like this, I'm stronger, though I'm not as fast. And my name's Ranma, not Ranko." He blushed a little. "I'd really prefer if you didn't call me that."

Kasumi pulled him in for a hug, which completely flustered Ranma. "Well, of course, Ranma-chan, I was just so happy to see you, I did not think. Would you prefer I call you Ranma-kun?"

Ranma looked away from her. "Please... if you would."

"Of course, Ranma-kun." She managed to say it in such a way that it still sounded like Ranma-chan.

"Soun, old friend," Genma was saying. "It is good to see you." Soun had started to come around, and Genma helped him up off the floor.

"What in the world happened?" Soun asked him.

Genma gave him a wink. "Oh, I tried to go to Jusenkyo and see if I could find a last minute cure. But I ended up tripping and falling in the Spring of Drowned Panda myself." He grinned. "It's a good thing Ranma didn't fall into some other spring."

"So what is this Jusenkyo you keep talking about?" Nabiki asked. She kept eyeing Ranma hungrily. She had turned into an incredibly handsome boy, and the moneymaking opportunities of her two forms were too good to ignore. If she could manage to get herself into the boy's... girl's... whatever's good graces...

"It's a training grounds in China," Ranma answered. "The springs are cursed to turn people into whatever animals or things drowned there."

"That's right," Genma said. "The boy... uh, girl here was cursed by some water from the springs. It was accidentally splashed on her by Happ... um, my old Master when he attacked me, trying to get revenge for... um, well, something we did."

"Uh-huh. Is that why the effect of his, um, her curse is reversed?"

Genma looked uncomfortable. Nabiki's eyes had a tendency to bore into you, as if she could tell if you were lying. He took a chance that she couldn't. "Yep. Probably something the Master did to preserve the magic in the water."

Akane, meanwhile, was studying Ranma carefully. There was something about the girl that had seemed familiar to her, but this boy form was disturbing her. She didn't like the way he moved and talked, and he just seemed... wrong to her. It was both irritating her, and scaring her. But she couldn't really get angry at Ranma, because she wasn't responsible for what happened to her. Maybe she was raised as a boy, but wasn't she a girl, inside? She kept searching Ranma's eyes for some sign of that girl, and becoming frustrated that she couldn't find it.

Ranma, meanwhile, was noticing Akane staring at him, and had become nervous as well. The image of her from his dream was just too intense, and the way he had depended on her to drive away his fears after that nightmare left him feeling a little... exposed. He could almost feel the connection that he and this little girl used to have. But did they have it any more? He was a boy now, almost a grown man, and she was staring at him so suspiciously. He finally looked away from her gaze, and she echoed the movement, blushing a little.

"Wait a minute!" Kasumi suddenly said. "Auntie Saotome? Father, is Saotome-san here the husband of Auntie Saotome?"

Nabiki looked startled, although Akane looked blank. Soun nodded, though. "Do you remember her, Kasumi?"

"Why, of course, father, although it's been years since she visited. Why, she was always so worried about..." Her expression suddenly turned stern, and she turned to Genma. "Yes. Yes, she was always so worried about her husband and her daughter, who disappeared together. Why, that was a terrible thing to do, Uncle!"

Genma gulped. This family was taking some getting used to, first the middle daughter stared through you like she can read your thoughts, and then the eldest makes you feel like you have been soundly tongue-lashed with a few polite words. "Yes, yes, Kasumi, I know. But surely with Ranma's... condition, you can see why I didn't want Nodoka to know about it."

"And you did not think that a mother would love her child anyway? Even if she could only be her daughter half of the time?"

Genma lowered his eyes. "I... I was really afraid back then, that Nodoka would not be able to forgive me." Actually it was her katana Genma was afraid of, but he wasn't going to say that. "But now I think you may be right. That's why I decided to come back, even when I haven't found a cure. I've had time to think about it, and maybe I acted too soon, running away like that."

He looked back up. "But... when I tell No-chan about all this, I would like at first if we didn't tell her about the curse. We'll just say I was worried about how she would react to my raising Ranma as a boy. Just let me talk to her, and I'll explain it to her."

"I'm not sure that will do much better," Kasumi said, folding her arms. After a moment, she turned to Ranma, and stared at him curiously. "Ranko-chan? You... that red hair. I remember... a little girl with red hair. You and..." She glanced at her youngest sister. "You and Akane would often play together."

Akane blinked, startled. "We did?"

"I... I believe so..." She looked back at Ranma, obviously searching his male eyes for a sign of that girl she had seen before, as Akane had. "I have just... the vaguest memories. That was... that was right before mother died. It was such a hard time for us all..."

Her voice trailed off. Ranma felt uncomfortable at the pain in her voice. He felt he had to say something. "Yeah, uh, Pops said the same thing. He said we used to visit you guys all the time. When I was... when I was..." He blushed deeply, looking at the floor. "... a little girl."

Nabiki smirked. "Hard to believe you were ever a little girl now."

Ranma blushed even deeper, while Akane studied him, trying to get a handle on her feelings. There was something about this boy that was scaring and worrying her, and yet she was starting to see something... something she was looking for. The way she... he... blushed and looked uncomfortable. He had seemed so confident and arrogant when he came in, even in girl form. Now she seemed... vulnerable, somehow.

Soun had noticed the looks that were passing between them, and smiled. "Why don't you two go into the dojo and do a little sparring."

Akane looked at him. "Me? Spar? With a BOY?" Then she suddenly stopped and looked up at Ranma. He had a very uncomfortable look in his eyes, and Akane found herself feeling unexpectedly guilty. She blushed. "I mean... yeah, um, I guess so."

Ranma looked at the floor. He had been about to protest over the same thing, sparring with a girl. But this girl seemed very nice, even if she was eyeing him suspiciously. And Pops had said she was a martial artist. Even that girls, sometimes, weren't weak, and could be martial artists. He found himself curious about this girl. If she could be good, a good martial artist, did that mean... he could be good? She could be good, in her female body? Could she be... a martial artist, AND a girl?

Besides, Pops had said once this girl was better than HIM. Well, her. Whatever. Although he didn't think that anyone could be as good as him, particularly not a girl, Ranma couldn't back down from a challenge like that. "Um... I'd kinda like to spar with ya, 'Kane. If it's okay with you." He tried to give her a friendly smile, although with how embarrassed and uncomfortable he was feeling, that was a little hard. "An' I'd like to see yer dojo, too. I've never seen a house that had its own dojo..."

Akane turned and stared at the black haired boy, startled. There was something about the way he called her "'Kane." A vague feeling, more an emotion than a memory, stirred within her. The name made her feel warm, happy. And the way Ranma was looking at her was... a little insecure, even shy. Like he... she was afraid Akane was going to reject... her. Akane found that she had to force herself to remember that this was a girl, inside. The same redheaded girl that had greeted them at the door.

"Oh... I... I'm really sorry." Akane bowed a little. "I just reacted without thinking, is all. Of course there's nothing wrong with me sparring with you." She smiled, and the boy swallowed and looked away, embarrassed. His shyness was actually kind of cute. It would be cuter, perhaps, on a girl, but it did make Akane feel a little bit more comfortable with him.

"Come on, I'll show you the dojo." Akane decided to make the best of this. Although her guest turned out to have a boy's body, as well as having been raised as a boy, this really hadn't changed anything. She would have a sparring partner that she could relate to, and would get the chance to work out some frustrations on him. She made a mental note to remember that he was not a real boy, and to get carried away with beating him like she did the boys at school.

As they entered the dojo, Ranma studying her carefully as he trailed along behind, she gave him a sly smile. "How about we just start with a little match. See who's the best. I promise, I won't hurt you." Not too much, Akane said with an inward grin. I'll establish right away who the best of us is, and that I'm not going to let him boss me around. Despite the boy's shyness, Akane had noticed the arrogance with which he carried himself. Boy or not, that attitude just rubbed Akane the wrong way.

As she settled into a stance, Akane was startled to see Ranma just stand there, not even readying himself for her attack. Akane scowled at this show of disrespect. Did he not believe she was serious? Or was he thinking that she wasn't a threat? Well, she would put a stop to that. Planting her feet firmly, she threw a casual punch, not enough to hurt him if he wasn't ready, but enough to get his attention.

To her surprise, though, he merely leaned his head sideways, out of the way of her punch, avoiding it as if he were ducking around a low branch. Akane swung again, and he leaped, impossibly high, leaving her fist sailing through empty space. It was like trying to punch smoke. Akane found herself getting angrier and angrier, but try as she might, she simply could not hit him.

"Is he reading my moves or something?" Akane wondered. She tried a few feints but he anticipated them easily. It was rapidly dawning on Akane that she had seriously underestimated this fight. This boy... girl was MUCH better than she expected. And she was frustrated to admit to herself that she should have seen it coming. The girl had been training since she was four, she was taken away from her home and raised as a boy so she would be a better martial artist. Akane had thought that since she been also trained since SHE was four she would be Ranma's equal. But that was clearly not the case.

Stung by her own arrogance and carelessness, as well as feeling increasingly shamed by her failure to even touch her pigtailed opponent, Akane forced herself to find her focus. She set her feet firmly, and concentrated on moving faster, not telegraphing her movements. There was a momentary change in Ranma's expression as she swung, a widening of the eyes, but still he dodged her like he wasn't even there. A slight smile appeared on his face, and Akane started to get even angrier. He's mocking me! But there was something else, another emotion surfacing from deep within her most primal thoughts. Fear.

As Ranma dodged blow after blow, not even apparently trying, Akane began to feel her throat tighten, and her heart begin to pound. This boy was not just better than her. He was WAY better than her. And although he had not acted yet, any moment now, he could. If she was having so much trouble hitting him, would she be able to block him? If he grappled her in a hold, could she break it? Memories were starting to surface, of the boys rushing her every morning, and the vague, disturbing dreams she would have about them in the night. Images started to flit across her mind, of Ranma rushing her, grabbing her, tackling her, forcing her down, and her struggling, helpless, unable to stop him.

With fear came desperation, and Akane's lunges became more wild and out of control. Finally, even though she had been mostly holding back out of fear, she threw one last, massive punch, releasing her anger in hopes that it would save her. The boy just flipped over her head, though, and her fist smashed into the wall. The wood splintered as her punch went right through it, leaving a massive hole. Akane swallowed, shocked that she had been able to do that much damage.

Ranma nimbly landed behind her. As Akane turned to face him, her eyes wide with terror, he simply reached out with a finger and poked her in the back of the head. He then smiled, shyly, and started to laugh.

Some part of Akane wanted to be reassured at the boy's gentle teasing. He clearly was trying to lighten the mood, and not press the attack or overpower her. Yet, the ease with which he had touched her, almost as if Akane were frozen in time and unable to move, left her petrified with fear. Her heart pounded even louder in her chest. She started to back away from him, putting her hands up in a warding gesture. "Stay... stay away from me..." She gasped, her breathing fast and shallow.

"Hey, what's... what's wrong?" Ranma could see Akane's terror, and wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't meant to frighten her, just have a little fun with her. And it's not like he had hit her. "I... I ain't gonna hit you. I wouldn't ever. I... I don't hit girls..."

Akane backed away even further, her eyes growing wild. She blinked, as tears started to form. "Stay away! Stay away from me you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Ranma was starting to get mad now. He stepped forward, trying to put a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her. "I ain't no pervert! I'm just..." I'm just what, he wondered. A guy who's really a girl? A weird, sex changing freak? What could he say to this girl, when even he was freaked out by the events of the last few weeks?

Akane slapped his hand away, well before it could reach her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Bursting into tears, she ran from the dojo.

Ranma swallowed. Was this it, then? Was this what he was, now? A pervert, and a freak?

* * *

Akane huddled in her bed, sobbing. What she had done to that poor girl was inexcusable. But she was still shaking with fear. Ranma had overwhelmed her, he had beaten her so easily that if he had chosen to do anything to her, anything at all, she couldn't have stopped him. She hoped that the fact that he had once been a girl meant he would never do anything like that, but that did nothing to alleviate the fear. What if having a boy's body and being raised as a boy for twelve years meant he was a boy? What... what did he think of her?

Well, obviously now he thought she was some kind of nutcase. She had broken down in front of him, yelled at him, called him a pervert, and run away in tears. The boys at school, and Kuno, she could always keep her cool around them, even if she lost her temper. She never really lost it like that, though, she had never felt so frightened and out of control before. Before, she always felt like she could handle it, even though she knew what all those perverted boys were wanting to do to her, she knew none of them could get their hands on her.

But Ranma could get his hands on her. DID get his hand on her. He touched her, like she had no defenses at all. Part of her kept arguing that obviously Ranma had no intention of doing that, of grabbing her and overpowering her, or he wouldn't have just touched her with a finger like that. But that overwhelming, uncontrollable terror just wouldn't respond to her attempts at reason.

As Akane continued to cry, she heard a knock at her door. She tried to regain her control, as Kasumi's gentle voice asked, "Akane? Are you all right?" Still shuddering, she got up and opened the door.

Kasumi started a little at Akane's tear stained face, but then studied her sympathetically. "What's wrong?" She led her little sister back into the bed room, wrapping her arms around her as they settled back down on Akane's bed. Akane began to cry again, huddled in Kasumi's embrace.

"Come on. What is it? What's wrong?" Akane didn't know where to begin, but Kasumi's soft words and gentle touch helped calm her thoughts a little.

"I yelled at Ranma," Akane said, her voice choked. "I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. He must hate me..."

Kasumi hugged her a little tighter. "No, I don't think Ranko-chan hates you. She is a little worried about you, though. I was talking to her a few minutes ago, and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I could tell she was upset. Did you two have a fight?"

It didn't escape Akane's notice that Kasumi was calling Ranma "she". Her own thoughts were hopelessly confused. She knew Ranma was a girl, a girl named Ranko, but it was very much the fact that he was a... boy right now that was foremost on her mind. "It wasn't anything like that. We were just sparring, is all. And then suddenly..." She sobbed again, her fear making her tremble violently. "I just got scared. Really... really scared. And I started backing away from Ranma and yelling at him."

"Oh, my," was all Kasumi said.

"I... I called him a pervert." She wrapped her own arms around Kasumi, crying against her chest. "I told him to get away from me. I... I ran away from him." She sobbed harder. "He must... he must think I'm some kind of freak."

Kasumi stroked Akane's back, her voice soothing. "Now, imoto-chan, I'm sure Ran... Ranma-kun does not think you're a freak. And I'm sure he is willing to forgive you for what you said. But you need to apologize to him. If you didn't mean to say those things, then you need to tell him that."

She leaned Akane up to look her in the eye. "Does Ranma-kun still frighten you?"

Akane blushed deeply, but shook her head. "No... I think it was just because we were sparring. Because... because he was so good. I wasn't expecting him to be that good. He caught me off guard, is all."

"Do you think you can face him right now? Because I told him that the bath was ready, but if you hurry you might be able to join him. Maybe that would be a good way to apologize."

"You want me to take a bath with a boy?" Akane said, her eyes wide with shock that Kasumi would even suggest such a thing.

Kasumi smiled at her, though, her gentle Kasumi smile. "But she's really a girl, not a boy. It's perfectly all right. As long as she hasn't gotten into the furo yet, she should still be a girl from when she was washing off."

Akane's eyes got even wider. "But... but what if she's... not? What if she's... she's..." Akane swallowed, for some reason the idea of seeing a man in the nude making her terrified.

"Well, then hurry. Just make sure you ask before you go in."

"I... I... I..." Akane shook her head, her shaking growing more and more intense. Kasumi held her tightly. "It's all right," Kasumi said reassuringly. "You can wait until she gets out of the bath. You don't have to force yourself if you're afraid of... seeing Ranma-kun's male body."

Akane held her sister as she tried to slow her pounding heartbeat. "You... you really think of him as a girl, don't you?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

There was a moment of silence. Akane slowly shook her head. "I can't... I know... that she's a girl. But... he looks... I mean..."

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Akane." Kasumi told her, gently. "See with your heart. And not with your fear..."

Akane sighed, deeply. "I guess you're right, Oneechan. I'll... I'll talk to him. Her. I'll try to explain."

"Okay. I need to finish with dinner. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Akane wiped her eyes.

"All right. Good luck, Akane. I want you and Ranma-kun to be good friends."

"I, uh... I do too, Kasumi." Akane smiled as Kasumi left the room. She sat and thought for a long time. Finally, she got up, and with a slight urgency in her step, hurried downstairs and to the furoba.

* * *

Akane stood out in the hall, half wanting to turn around and go back. But no, she had to apologize, and it couldn't wait. She didn't want Ranma thinking that she hated him or thought he was a pervert for no reason. She wouldn't go into the bathing room, she couldn't risk... seeing him... but she could apologize through the door. Steeling her resolve, she pushed open the door to the laundry room and stepped inside.

Sure enough, Ranma's red outfit was sitting in the hamper. Tentatively, she walked over to the divider to the furoba, which shut off the inner room from the laundry room. There, she stopped and stood for several minutes, trying to ignore the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, and the trembling and shaking of her body.

As she stood there in silence, though, she heard a quiet sound from inside the furo. Her shaking calming a bit, she concentrated on straining to hear. After a moment, she heard it again. It was a quiet sob. Ranma was crying! Akane's heart fell as she realized what she had done, her thoughts again returning to the pain she had caused this unfortunate girl. It was no fault of hers that she had gotten cursed, and she probably felt like a freak, and Akane had only made her feel worse. The thought bolstered her confidence, and she took a deep breath, finally getting her trembling under control.

Pausing a moment, Akane stepped back to begin taking off her gi. Kasumi was right, this was the perfect opportunity to apologize. Talking to Ranma in his female form, in the bath, she would be able to approach her as a fellow woman, and not have to be afraid of his male half. That was assuming she was currently in her girl form, but Akane was fairly sure that the sobs had been those of a girl's voice. She would make sure to ask, anyway.

She did afford herself enough modesty to wrap a towel around herself, and grabbed one for Ranma as well. Then she walked back over to the divider. She paused a moment, listening, and bit her lip as she heard another sniffle. Slowly, she reached out and knocked on the wood panel. "Ranma... are you in there?"

There was startled movement from inside the furo, and then Ranma's girl voice coming back. "Um... uh, yeah. I'll be out in a second."

Akane steeled her resolve. "Ranma, I... I want to apologize for what I said back there in the dojo. That was inexcusable and I... I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah." Ranma's voice seemed hurt, dejected. "I'm uh, I'm sorry too. I would never hit ya, I swear."

"I know, and you don't have anything to be sorry about, Ranma. Can... can I come in?"

"Huh?" There was more noises from inside the room, of frantic movement, and a bucket bounced off of the floor. "I... uh... I, I, I'm naked!"

Akane couldn't keep from smiling. "I know, Ranma, but you're in your girl form, right? I won't see anything I've never seen before. As long as you don't get in the furo, that is."

"But... but... but..." Ranma was studdering, her female voice almost frightened. "You'll... um... you'll be naked too!"

"I have on a towel, Ranma. I'll bring you one too, if you'd like that."

"Uh... uh... uh, yeah. I guess..." Akane could hear the discomfort in her voice, but she wanted to do this. After the dojo, it was important for both her and Ranma to prove that they could trust each other.

"I'm coming in, Ranma," she warned, and then Akane slid open the divider. She found the red headed girl sprawled on the floor, as if she had fallen off of the stool in her panic. She looked up at Akane, almost terrified, and then her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Akane in her towel. Then she turned away, blushing deeply.

Akane couldn't fight the blush that covered her face, as well, but she walked over to Ranma and handed her the towel. She got to her feet, and clumsily set her stool back up. Then she wrapped the towel around her hips, leaving her breasts still exposed, and sat down on the stool. She still wouldn't look at Akane.

Somehow, Akane managed to keep her calm as she took a seat on another stool next to her. Ranma's mannerisms and reluctance to look at her suggested she... he was reacting like a boy would. Or was she just shy? Either way, the fact that she wasn't ogling Akane or staring at her body did put her somewhat at ease.

Akane glanced at the red headed girl, with a half smile. "Are you not going to cover those?" She asked, pointing at Ranma's breasts. "It's not like, as I said, I haven't seen that before, and you certainly have a lot to be proud of, but I'm surprised you don't have a little more... you know, modesty."

Ranma blushed deeply and looked down at herself. She then turned her back to Akane while she pulled off her towel, and wrapped it around her middle, to better cover both her upper and lower body. Finally, she sat back down on the stool, and stared intently at the floor.

Akane took a deep breath. "I'm really, really sorry, Ranma. I've got no excuse for the way I treated you, in the dojo, and I'm not really sure why I got so afraid. It's got nothing to do with you, though..."

There was a moment of silence, while Akane waited for a reply. Then she looked over at Ranma, to find the girl still looking at the floor, her face red with shame. Akane found herself smiling a bit again. She thought she was having a hard time of it, and yet here Ranma was obviously more embarrassed about it than she was. It did make her feel better, a lot more sure that Ranma wasn't a pervert.

"I..." She swallowed a bit at Ranma's discomfort. "I heard you, while I was outside the door. I... were... were you crying?"

Ranma looked away, her face growing even redder, but twisting in anger. "Of course not! I wasn't cryin' like some... some..." Her voice trailed off, and she almost started to look like she was going to cry again.

"It's okay... if you want to cry." Akane tried to look reassuring, although all she could really feel was guilt. "I... I didn't meant to hurt you."

"I don't cry!" Ranma protested. She wiped her eyes. "Men don't cry!"

Carefully, Akane put a hand on her shoulder, just a gentle touch. She still felt Ranma shudder. "Well, right now you're a girl, aren't you? Surely you know it's not good to hold all that in. Being a girl sometimes... you've let yourself cry every now and then, haven't you?"

Ranma shook her head. There was a long pause, and then she slumped in the stool. "I... Pops and I haven't exactly told you all the truth. I... I haven't really had a female form that long."

Despite herself, Akane jerked her hand away. She almost immediately regretted it, but it was too late. Ranma glanced at her shoulder, and then seemed to wither into herself.

"When Pops said his Master used Jusenkyo water to turn me into a boy, that was a lie. I never even saw Jusenkyo until a couple of weeks ago. That freaky old man used a spell, and turned me into a boy. Full time."

Akane folded her hands in her lap. She wanted to touch Ranma's shoulder again, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "You mean... you mean you've been a boy... the whole time? Your whole life?"

Ranma nodded, still looking at the floor. "I didn't even know I was a girl until Pops told me. I'm still not... I'm still not sure I totally believe it. I... I..." Her voice choked, and she wiped at her face again. "I remember... some things. But I'm not sure what I'm rememberin'."

Akane took a shuddering breath. No wonder she was so convinced Ranma was a boy. But if she really had been born a girl... "Look, I can see how upset you are. Heck, I can't imagine what you must be going through. But it's still not your fault. I still shouldn't have snapped at you like that and... and I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Yeah, well..." Ranma looked at the floor, pouting. Her voice was angry, but her expression was hurt. "That's what I am, huh? A freak. Like you care about me..."

Now Akane found that she could touch the little redhead's shoulder. Fighting back tears herself, she ran her hand down her arm, causing Ranma to turn and look at her. Then she wrapped her arms around her, and drew her in for a hug.

"Don't say that. You're not a freak. You're just confused. And scared. Anyone would be. I know I would be."

There was a moment of silence where Ranma just sat, tense, in her arms. But then she slowly started to relax. Akane didn't hold her tightly, just held her. "Look, let me explain, okay?" Akane bit her lip, not really sure if she wanted to think about this. She had been avoiding thinking about it since the beginning of the year.

"There's this guy where I go to school, see. Tatewaki Kuno. At the beginning of the school year he decided he was in love with me. He would try to give me all these gifts, he'd say all this crazy stuff to me about how I was his one true love and we were destined to be together. At first it was just annoying, but then I started to get really frustrated. He just wouldn't take a hint. Finally, I started... well, I started fighting him. He's a member of the Kendo club, and the best in the school, and I guess I thought that if I stood up to him he'd give up.

"At first I was a little worried, I mean, like I said, he was the best in the school. But somehow I managed to beat him. As time went on, it got easier and easier. I thought for sure it would discourage him, but somehow it had the opposite effect. He kept calling me his "fierce tigress" and saying that on the day he bested me, I would finally admit my love."

Akane turned away slightly, the pain of these memories starting to get too much for her. She didn't release her hold on Ranma, but the girl turned and looked up at her, and seemed to reach out to comfort her. "Finally, Kuno made this stupid speech in front of the whole class. He made an announcement, that only a man who could beat me in combat was worthy to have me. Somehow, the boys in class got it into their heads that this meant if they could beat me, I'd go on a date with them."

There was a moment of silence. "Every morning since then, I've had to endure a horde of boys all attacking me, trying to 'win a date with me'. I have to beat every single one of them, and they all rush me at once. I've been doing okay, it's really easy, actually, that's one reason why I thought... why I thought I wasn't going to have any trouble fighting you. I guess I've been lulled into a false sense of security, thinking that I'm better than I really am."

She shivered, and Ranma slowly extended an arm around her. "I have... nightmares though. Dreams where... I'm not good enough. Where they push me down and..." Akane couldn't finish. "When we were fighting, in the dojo, when I realized you were so much better than me, and you could do ANYTHING to me, if you wanted, that's what I was thinking. That's what I was remembering."

She looked into Ranma's blue eyes, which were wide with astonishment. "That's what made me so frightened. You beat me... so easily... and I felt... helpless." She looked away again. "I was terrified you were going to... force me down... have... have your way with me."

"I would never..." Ranma whispered. Her voice was tight, shocked. "I couldn't..."

"I know. I know." Akane nodded. "But I was still afraid. I knew in my head that you weren't going to hurt me." She looked back at Ranma, touching her temple. "But my body was still reacting to that... horde charging at me."

"I guess deep down I didn't want to admit how much this has effected me. How scared I've been. But anyway, that's why I reacted the way I did. It wasn't your fault, it was just that you were a boy and... and I wasn't prepared for you to be that good. You caught me off guard, and when I realized just how big a mistake I had made, I... I just lost control of myself."

Akane looked at the floor, but Ranma chuckled. "Well, I am good. I'm the best there is." Akane started to frown, anger starting to replace her fear. But Ranma was still laughing. "But ya know, you're pretty good, too."

Startled, Akane looked at her. "What? You... Do you mean that?"

"Sure!" Ranma gave her a wide grin, and Akane found herself smiling as well. There was something about Ranma's smile that touched her, somewhere deep inside. "To be able to stand up ta someone like me like you did? And you busted that wall into toothpicks! I'd hate to be the guy that you punched that hard!" The redhead snickered.

"But... but I was just swinging at empty air!" Akane stammered.

"Well, of course. My speed is my best ability. You just need to work on speed too. Brute strength ain't everything, ya know!"

Akane chuckled. She was really feeling at ease now, and apparently so was Ranma. They did both love martial arts, after all. Of course it was something that they could both talk about.

"Tell ya what, 'Kane. I really don't like fightin' girls anyway. But maybe... Let's spar with me in girl form. That way you won't be worryin' about a guy attacking you, and I won't be worrying about bein' a guy hittin' a girl. I mean... I AM a girl, right?"

Ranma continued to stare at her, looking deeply into her eyes. After a few seconds, Akane started to feel uncomfortable. But then Ranma spoke, and her voice was quiet.

"You know... 'Kane... I kind of knew I wuz gonna meet ya 'fore I came here. Pops told me about you, that you and I used to play when I was a little... kid." Her face fell again, and her expression turned downcast at the reminder of her true gender.

But then she looked up again, smiling. "Anyway, I had a dream about ya. I remembered. Even though I can't remember much... I... remembered you. And what it felt like... to have a friend."

"That's why... that's why I was really hoping that you might like me. And why... well..." she looked away, blushing. "Well, I mighta been cryin'... just a little..."

Akane felt her heart going out to Ranma, at the look of loneliness in the redhead's eyes. "That's why you called me 'Kane, isn't it? There's something about that... I can't quite remember, but..."

Akane took Ranma's hands, and she looked up at her. "How about we start over, huh?" She smiled widely. "Hi. I'm Akane. Do you want to be friends?"

Ranma's eyes lit up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm..." Her eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, but then her own smile returned. "I'm Ranko. And I'd love to be friends."

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes:

While this fanfiction does lend itself to an interesting AU, where this version of Ranko may turn out different from "Genma's Daughter", I have decided to end it here. By coming around full circle, wrapping up the story with Akane asking Ranma to be friends, as in the original, I think it neatly ties up the storyline. Ranko and Akane may have some tough times ahead of them, but they will be all right, just as in either of its two inspirations.

On the other hand, I did have some thoughts about possibly having Ranko develop a more masculine personality, and stick with the martial arts, eventually falling in love with Akane. It would obviously be more difficult, given her true gender and sexual orientation, but then I also felt that in many ways, Ranko's rejection of her male identity was as much a response to how suddenly she was introduced to the secret of her birth, and how she was subsequently forced to come to terms with it. Had Ranko had time to examine her fears, and if Akane had been more kind and understanding in the first two years they got to know each other, she might have incorporated the male and female sides of her personality more equally.

In addition, I always felt it was important that the events of "Genma's Daughter" took place before Ryogenzawa, Ranma getting his curse locked with Herb, and Saffron. Those events cemented Ranma and Akane's relationship into a romantic one, irregardless of Ranma's gender, and I felt that it would have been harder for both Akane and Ranma to let go afterwards. Even assuming their feelings for each other was due to their meeting as children, Akane, specifically, not knowing that Ranma was truly female, might have fallen too deeply in love to be able to avoid being hurt.

Unfortunately, it would take far too long to continue this story to that point. I do have a wrap up scene in mind, though, where Ranko comes to Jusenkyo after her curse has been broken. As with "Genma's Daughter", the curse causes Happosai's spell to break, and Ranko is left as a girl. After much soul searching and with the support of Akane, Ranko decides to return to Jusenkyo, and jump into the Spring of Drowned Man. Thus, she returns with Akane to the Tendo home, still cursed, but having decided that she is no longer either male or female. I may decide to add this as an epilogue at some time, but for now it's just an idea.


End file.
